federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Theodora Kahler
Theodora Kahler is a warm and engaging individual. She refers to herself as a romantic soul with an uncannily pragmatic mind - the perfect fit for her occupation as a Historian and Out-of-Field agent for the Federation Temporal Division. She is in reoccurring use. Background Information Theodora Lisebet Kahler is the younger of four girls. Though her father loved all of his daughters he hoped for a son; however gave up his dream when Theo was born. His wife offered a compromise and ushered in the genesis of Theo. The juxtaposition of Theo's name always provided a source of amusement to those who knew her. On the surface she was a pure little girl - enjoying frills, lace, dolls and tea-parties; yet, she also proved a capable athlete and huntress as well. As she reached her teen years, Theo found equal enjoyment in reading a book or cross-stitching before a crackling fire, and in rising before dawn to spend the morning with her father in a duck-blind. Education was tantamount for Theo and her sisters. The elder daughters pursued degrees in art, literature and music respectively. For Theo, her passion was found in history. She embraced her sisters' doctrine inasmuch as they applied to her own, but her focus lay more in what the teachings spoke to individuals of the past. Education and Career Theo's early years were spent in Boston, MA, and regardless of how far abroad she travelled in her life, she always gravitated back to the place she called home. Her family lived there, and her earliest friendships were made in the numerous parks and museums scattered throughout the city. Theo entered the field of study, thinking she would culminate her studies with a university job - perhaps teaching Georgian history at Cambridge. By this time her sisters had begun marrying and settling down with their own families. Fate had another path in store for her; part-way through finishing her second doctorate, she was approached by an operative of the Starfleet Temporal division. He had been referred to Theo by a friend of hers regarding information on the 18th century Wales and before she knew it, Theo found herself courting the idea of joining the division herself. The thought of using her passion in order to serve the good of the Federation was certainly a tempting concept. The only drawback was that Theo had no desire to of becoming an officer. This proved no issue - her skills as they were would prove suitable enough. Taking the time to finish her degree, Theo left Cambridge, England to San Francisco. There she was inducted into the temporal division as a historical assistant. Within the year she had worked her way up to a full-fledged Historian- three years and a psychology degree later, she was cleared as an out-of-field agent. Along with her general historian duties, she was often called on to conduct interviews with temporal deviants. Most often, the cases were matters of accident, helping the individuals find their way back where they belonged; but a few were criminal cases. In all, through, her work gave her a sense of belonging Theo had always craved. Qualifications *PhD in Philosophy from Cambridge specializing in late Georgian/Early Regency periods of Great Britain and the continent; Development of European language and literature. *Masters of Science from UCLA in general psychology and criminal psychology. *Fluency in French, Gaelic and German. 4 Theodora Kahler Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Temporal Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2365 Category:All Characters